Seduction Leads to Destruction
by Peace Dot Love
Summary: She has all of the book smarts a girl could ever need. But when the man she loved ends up with another girl, she's left helpless. That is, until she masters the art of seduction, revenge and sex-appeal. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Fell In Love Without You

Seduction Leads to Destruction

**A/N: **Hey everyone…So there's a story behind this story. This is for a challenge between a couple of my friends and I. We took a bunch of random, song lyric-ed, dirty, weird; basically anything we could think of at the time sayings and put them in a bag and pulled out forty of them each. The challenge is to write a story with them. This is mine. It seems Hermione/Harry right now…but just wait, I have big plans for this one and it will be Hermione/Draco by the next chapter. So here we go. And while you're reading this…sadly the world of Harry Potter isn't mine, I just like to play around for a while.

**Chapter One: Fell In Love Without You**

_Last night I fell in love without you.  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Beating solo on your lawn _– Motion City Soundtrack

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was it. This was the year that she was going to get Harry to fall in love with her. She had been the bookworm best friend for six years and it was time that he saw her as more than the bushy-haired sidekick.

"You are a smart, beautiful, confident woman and even though you don't need a man to complete you, this year, Harry _will_ love you", Hermione said to her reflection in the mirror. She stared straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "He will," she repeated with as much poise as she could muster.

She took a deep breathe and straightened out her simple purple v neck and black shorts, before taking her wild auburn hair and twisting it into a plain low-bun on her head. She leaned into the mirror and inspected her unkempt eyebrows, which she soon crinkled together. Grabbing some tweezers from a nearby table, she spent a few minutes attempting to make them slightly less unsightly. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

With her eyebrows a little bit more tame, she glanced at her alarm clock. 12:03. She sighed heavily before walking to the other side of her room and grabbing a pair of thong-style flip flops and delicately sliding her feet into them. She grabbed a worn out black bag and checked through it. Keys, wallet, water bottle, lip balm, pen and finally her checklist. Everything she needed. She glanced at the clock again. 12:04. She decided that there was nothing wrong with leaving a little early and headed for the door.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride mum, pick me up here at 3:30 okay?" she said as she slipped out of the car. Her mom nodded in recognition.

"Have fun sweetie, don't spend _too _much," she added. Hermione laughed as she walked up to the towering doors of a place that she was never too fond of. The mall.

She glanced up at the giant clock tower that stood just inside the entrance. 12:20. _Perfect,_ she thought to herself. _Five minutes to get there_. She pulled out her checklist and looked at number one: Glamour by Charlene. This was really the only thing on the checklist that she needed to put down, the rest were there for effect. She wanted the satisfaction of looking at a completely checked off list at the end of her shopping trip.

The rest of this particular list stated simple things like t shirts, shorts, pajamas, intimates, sweat pants. Hermione had been allotted €200 to get herself some new clothes when she realized that the only things she had left in her closet were shoes (her feet hadn't grown in two years) and her school clothes. Naturally she wasn't very keen on wearing her school clothes at Hogwarts on weekends and outings, so she had asked for some money to pick up some new things.

But Glamour by Charlene was not exactly in the same category as her clothes. This was more of a trial for her. Hermione wanted to do something a little bit daring. Something that would not necessarily be seen by others; her little secret. Not to mention that the payoff would be great when she wore a bikini…or maybe less; if things with Harry went the way she wanted them to by the end of the year.

Hermione spotted her destination from miles away. It was hard not to with the giant pink sign and various bottles and beautifying products cluttering the front display window. She walked up to the reception desk and waited to be acknowledged by the tall blonde and overly tanned receptionist. Her name tag said 'Kate'. "I have an appointment for 12:25" Hermione said sweetly.

"…hmm Hermione is it?" 'Kate' replied.

"That's me" she said.

"Great, you're right on time. Mindy's going to take you to the back room in a few minutes" Kate said

"Thanks," Hermione said cheerfully. "Umm, can I ask you a serious question" she added, lowering her voice so 'Kate' had to lean in to hear her.

"Sure"

"Does it…" Hermione wasn't sure how to say it, so she just blurted it out bluntly, "does it hurt?"

'Kate' giggled before raising her perfect eyebrows and looking Hermione straight in the eyes. "Honey," she began. "It hurts like a bitch."

Hermione's eyes widened before she was tugged by the arm by a tall black haired woman wearing a 'Mindy' nametag.

"You must be Hermione, I'm Mindy and I'll be your aesthetician today", she spoke quickly and quite upbeat for what she was about to do. "Now have you ever been to Glamour before?"

"Um, no sorry I haven't" Hermione replied, still a little bit scared.

"Well I'm happen to take your Glamour virginity so to speak" she said laughing at her own joke as she opened the door to a very clean back room, with spa like wallpaper and an array of beauty-enhancing products set on the counter. "Now for the real question…have you ever gotten a Brazilian wax before?"

"No. Definitely not…"Hermione laughed nervously as she sat down on a table that resembled and examination table at the doctor.

"Well don't worry sweetie, it's not as bad as people make it out to be," she giggled. "I'm going to make it as quick and painless as possibly," she said as she pulled out a handful of strips of linen like material. "Okay now strip down and start some calm breathing" she added as she began mixing the hot wax.

* * *

If Hermione were to describe a Brazilian wax after walking out of Glamour half an hour later, quick and painless would not be the way she would do it. More like, as 'Kate' had so eloquently said, it hurts like a bitch.

Four tee shirts, two new pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, new sweatpants and an awkward "am I a thong girl" internal debate in the lingerie store later and Hermione was all shopped out.

She sat on the edge of a curb outside the front entrance of the mall and put down her bags of new purchases. Hermione searched through her bag until she pulled out her checklist once more. Everything had been ticked off, except for the final task she had to complete today: pack for the Burrow and school. She would be leaving in the morning for the Burrow and staying there for two days until she would be headed to platform 9 and ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Two whole days for her to at least make an attempt at winning over Harry's affection. She knew that it was going to be a challenge considering the frequent company of Ginny. What is there to do, well they had already decided; Ginny and she had agreed that no matter what happened with Harry that they would remain friends. It wouldn't be fair for all three of them to be unhappy if Harry happened to like one or the other. As far as Ginny knew, Harry was indifferent to dating either of them; he simply wanted to stay friends.

But Hermione had failed to mention to Ginny her very interesting run-in with Harry on the way home from school at the end of the year.

They were in their compartment, she, Harry and Ron. Ron decided that he wanted some sweets and left the compartment to go find the trolley, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Hermione stood up to get something from her bag overhead and just as she was on her tippy-toes reaching for the zipper, the train lurched forward and she went flying straight towards Harry. With the grace and suave of a heroic heartthrob he caught her in his arms. Hermione let out an embarrassed giggle and a quiet thank you and surprisingly enough, he didn't let go. He just stared straight into her eyes before replying in a hushed voice "it's what I'm here for isn't it".

Swoon.

At that moment she was positive that he was going to kiss her. Her heart started beating like mad, and she instinctively began biting the side of her lip and leaning slowly in.

That is until Ron whipped open the door with his arms full of cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and other various caloric desserts. And Harry quickly dropped her on her ass.

Romantic.

She knew that if she got him alone with her summer that something would happen. There was no doubting that they had chemistry and Hermione knew that if she applied boy smarts as much as she did book smarts, than she could get a man at any cost. Well not any man, _her_ man, as she saw it. She saw the silver glint of her mother's car, stood up and grabbed all of her purchases before getting into the car.

* * *

When she arrived at the Burrow the next morning Hermione was more than anxious to get inside and settled for her last two days of summer vacation. Two days to relax, sleep, and re-read Hogwarts: A History. After the quintessential greeting from Molly she headed up the stairs to her new home for two days, Ginny's room.

Hermione grunted as she dragged her oversize luggage across the carpeted second floor hallway. It was a relief to see the familiar doorway to Ginny's room and she sighed in relief as she reached for the doorknob and slowly turned, bracing herself for the surely gleeful hug she was about to receive from Ginny. As she was midway through opening the door she heard an odd squeaking coming from inside. She swung it open the rest of the way and was surprised to see Ginny's room messier than usual, clothes were scattering the floor. And not just girl's clothes either, men's clothes as well…She didn't understand until she glanced at the bed and saw a familiar mane of red hair…as well as a familiar mess of jet black hair. Ginny was in bed, but she was not alone. It took her a second to process before--

"Oh my fucking god", she exclaimed. "Oh my god, oh my god I'm so sorry!" she said quickly covering her eyes, closing the door and rushing back into the hall. She leaned against the wall, eyes still covered and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, going over what had just happened in her mind.

Clothes lying on the floor. Harry. Ginny. Bed. Fuck, she was going to be sick. She could feel her cheeks and forehead heating up immediately. Her eyes began to well with tears, but she choked them back.

How could he? She was sure that he loved _her_ not Ginny. _How could he?_ She didn't know how to feel. She couldn't be angry; Ginny and she had made a pact. She couldn't feel betrayed; Harry didn't even know how she felt.

For the first time in her life she couldn't use her vast amounts of knowledge to help her. So she just sat. On the floor. Helpless.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: **Well we all know Hermione's a smart girl…she'll come up with something quick :]. Oh and if I could direct your attention to that little button right there…no not there…yea the one that says "Review", that's the one…now press it and tell me what you think (or pester me to update…that usually works too). Peace and love, everyone.


	2. Nothing to Worry About

**A/N: **Harry Potter ain't mine. Don't sue me? Kay thanks.

**Chapter Two: ****Nothing to Worry About**

_If you have problems,_

_Why don't you go solve them?_

_Beat me up,_

_At least you won't be out of touch_

_If you're such a poet,_

_Use your tongue and show it _– Peter, Bjorn and John

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's just amazing Hermione, you don't even understand. Like the best sex ever!" Ginny gushed. It had been a full twenty four hours since Hermione's extremely horrible encounter and now she finally thought she could try and be happy for the fact that Ginny and Harry were together. She was wrong, it was just awkward.

"That's…great Gin," Hermione stated uncomfortably. "I'm so happy that he liked _one_ of us," she added, through clenched teeth. _Just be happy, just be happy._

"Oh…" she paused. "I'm sorry is this weird for you?" She looked concerned.

_Hmm, you fucked the guy that I've been best friends and/or in love with for five years._ "No, not weird at all", she answered. "Seriously, Harry just isn't my style I guess", Hermione added with a fake smile.

She couldn't' bring herself to tell Ginny how jealous she was. How depressed she was. And most of all, how inferior she felt. Harry had liked Ginny: the younger, prettier, more athletic, and skinnier other woman, over her. All in all she felt like crap. But for the good of their friendship she sat there and let Ginny recount the "mind-blowing, sweaty, back-scratching…" actually she stopped listening after that part. Some things are just better left unknown.

"Well that sounds…absolutely kinky," Hermione added in a comatose tone. She had been staring at a spot on Ginny's wall for a good five minutes, adding in a head nod or an "uh huh" every few sentences for affect. She wasn't sure what she was calling "absolutely kinky" at this point, but she knew that it would somehow match up to the conversation about Ginny's new found sex-life.

By the time Molly was calling them down for dinner, Hermione was relieved to say the least. Until she realized that now she would not only have to deal with Ginny, but she would have to see Harry as well.

-

Hermione poked at her broccoli, slowly dissecting the stem, the leafy green part, more of the stem. Ron nudged her and she looked up to realize that someone was talking to her.

"Hermione? I asked if you need me to pick up anything for you from Diagon Alley," Molly asked pleasantly.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Weasley, no that's fine I picked up everything last week thanks", said Hermione, snapping back into reality. She had not been able to concentrate throughout the dinner. Each time she let her mind wander too far, her thoughts ended up at the fact that Ginny and Harry were seeing each other and that it was disgustingly obvious at this dinner.

They were sitting beside each other stealing glances every few minutes and Hermione was ninety nine per cent sure that they were playing footsie under the table.

"Ugh", she groaned at the thought.

"Did you say something 'Mione?" Ron replied.

"Oh. No, sorry. Just…umm. So much good food, I don't think I could eat another bite", she mused. "It's enough to make someone sick", she paused while looking at Harry, "so to speak. May I be excused?"

"Of course, Hermione go ahead," Mrs. Weasley said with a confused look.

Hermione silently stood up and took her plate to the sink; aware of the numerous set of eyes watching as she did so. She headed upstairs and towards Ginny's room. She made it to the door, before shaking her head and walking into Ron's room instead.

She collapsed onto his bed and instantly realized that it was time to take action. She couldn't handle this awkward Ginny-Harry thing anymore. She knew she had to do something. Anything. She had already talked to Ginny, now she knew what the next step was. Talk to Harry and tell him everything.

* * *

Hermione had rehearsed what she wanted to say before she asked Harry to take a walk with her outside, but naturally as soon as they were alone outside, she had completely forgotten her so-called script.

"Erm, is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry began as they slowly walked around the Weasley's garden.

"Harry, let's be perfectly honest. You know I saw you with Ginny and—"

"I'm sorry Hermione, really. That was…probably the most awkward mome—", she cut him off.

"Harry let me finish please," she said slightly agitated. He nodded as they kept walking. "So I saw you guys. And honestly, what you do in your spare time isn't really my business anyways, but this is my business…oh Merlin sorry I'm rambling. Okay. Can I level with you?" she asked him, completely flustered. He nodded again. "Harry," she said and stopped just short of the fence surrounding the property, "I'm not sure if you've known this, but I've been in love with you for the past six years". She exhaled expectantly.

"Six years?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..err…Give or take. Yes." I replied. Definitely not the response a girl wants after they confess their love. He slowly reached for her hand and gently took it in his own.

"Hermione…I love you too…but I'm not in love with you," he said simply. "You're the most amazing girl in the world, but I…I just don't see us like that…" _Oh god,_ Hermione thought to herself, _just rip out my heart and throw it on the ground before you stomp on it._.. "Honestly Hermione, you can't say that we would make a good couple…" he chuckled. "I mean, you're too smart for me, not to mention that you're practically one of the guys."

Hermione glared back at him. "Too smart?" she challenged. "Is that all I have to offer a man?"

"Well, no no no. 'Mione that's not what I mean at all…it's just that, you're a great girl, I, personally am not attracted to you in that way", he stuttered, "and since when do you care about attracting men anyway?"

"I'm sorry that I'm a teenage girl and as a teenage girl, I'm concerned with these things," she couldn't handle the rejection any longer. "You know what Harry, that's fine, I get it. I'm not one of _those _girls. I'm not Lavender, or a Ginny or even a freaking Pansy for Merlin's sake," she yelled.

"Look 'Mione, you're overreacting," he said calmly.

"No Harry, maybe I've been under reacting for the past six years," she said and headed back into the house. "You take me for granted", she added behind her.

* * *

She had kept herself locked up in the guest room for the rest of the day after her fight with Harry. Mrs. Weasley had brought her dinner, but other than that, all that she wanted to do was sit and deal with her feelings on her own.

The train ride to the castle had been particularly tension filled: when Ron, Harry and Ginny headed off to find their own compartment on the train; Hermione opted to instead sit with Lavender and Pavarti in another compartment. She was grateful for the meeting she had in the prefect cabin to learn about her new duties, minus the fact that Ron was there and being particularly nosy.

"_Mione, just tell me why you and Harry are fighting", he had begged her._

_Hermione knew quite well that she couldn't tell him that she had caught his best friend and little sister fornicating in his very own house, so instead she decided to condense the story. "We got into a big fight, I think I just need some time to cool down", she said._

They spent the rest of the meeting listening to their strict orders on how to behave and not abuse their duties and soon the train came to a slow stop at their final destination: Hogwarts.

* * *

Usually the beginning of year feast was a great time to catch up with everyone and talk for hours about summer vacation. This particular feast, Hermione found herself awkwardly avoiding any apprehensive gazes sent her way by Harry and instead engrossed herself as much she could in a conversation with Parvarti and Lavender.

"…so who do you think you want to set your sights on this year Hermione?" prodded Lavender.

"Um…someone…unexpected…" Hermione said generally. She was hoping that this would force them to stop asking her dumb questions relating to boys.

"A mystery man huh? Oh Hermione, you have changed over the summer!" Parvati giggled as she took another drink of pumpkin juice.

"Oh definitely, a lot of things changed this summer", Hermione added throwing a glance toward the Harry who was happily chattering away to Neville and Ron. She swigged back the rest of her own butterbeer and looked around to see if most people were done eating. She was ready for this feast to end.

* * *

After a very short speech from Dumbledore, all students were released from the great hall and began flooding the corridors and heading to their respective house dormitories. Hermione was tagging along behind the rest of the Gryffindors and ushering them along to the tower.

She had fallen quite a bit behind the rest of her house and was turning the final corner to get to the fat lady painting when a cold hand grabber her arm and skipped a palm over her mouth.

She was frozen with fear and surprise as the mystery person pulled her into an empty hall. When the shock had worn off about half a second later she bit down. Hard. On the hand covering her mouth.

"Ow. Fuck Granger! I think you just drew blood!" Draco Malfoy contained his yell as he pulled his hand away immediately.

"Malfoy?! Why the hell are you pulling me into dark hallways?! And god forbid you shed your sex god royal purebred blood", Hermione rolled her eyes.

"At least you recognize it", he muttered. "I pulled you in here," he said as he inched closer so that Hermione was back up completely against the wall, "because I want it to be clear that this is the last year you'll be", he grimaced as he said it, "top of our class". He shuddered.

Hermione had to suppress her laughter. "Honestly, I've been at the top since first year. You suddenly think you can beat me?" Hermione stated boldly. "You're utterly laughable," she looked at him coldly.

"What makes me think I can beat you, mudblood?" he began smugly. "Because this year, I have someone else on my side." He rolled up his left sleeve and in the faint light of the hall; Hermione could barely make it out.

There, plain as day on Malfoy's arm was the Dark Mark. Hermione was speechless.

"Bet it looks a lot different in person, huh Granger?"

Hermione could hear faint but unmistakable footsteps heading towards the hallway. "You don't scare me, Malfoy", she spat icily. "Death Eater or not, I will not let you win", her face was inching closer to his, attempting to intimidate. Neither of the pair was backing off anytime soon.

"Hermione…" someone was looking for her. She could hear their voice drawing near and so could Malfoy. "Hermione?" She recognized the voice as it was almost around the corner where Malfoy had practically manhandled her and in an instant she made a decision. The footsteps were right at the corner when Hermione slammed her mouth directly onto Malfoy's and tried not to think.

She was surprised at her own actions, but as soon as the footsteps rounded the corner and she heard the inevitable sound of someone stopping dead in their tracks; it was all worth it. She wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and he surprisingly pulled her waist closer into him as she opened her mouth slightly and allowed his tongue access.

"Oh. Umm….errr…sorry to…interrupt", Harry stammered, slowly backing away from the pair.

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy's mouth and innocently looked at Harry and pushed a stray hair away from her face. "Sorry Harry…Didn't notice you there," she said as she pulled Malfoy's hands from her waist and began walking down the hall the opposite way of Harry.

The two boys stood there in silence for a few seconds, both completely astounded at what had just happened. Malfoy awkwardly stood with one arm still resting on the wall, with the taste of Hermione's peppermint chapstick on his lips. While Harry stood wide eyed, before finally acknowledging Malfoy's presence with a quick "erm, Malfoy," and turning around to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

Revenge was beginning to taste better than Draco's peppermint lips.

**A/N: **Let's not talk about how late this is…and I promise next time it won't take too long. Summer school was killing me and then I went to a cottage sans story for a week…desolee. But reviews are much appreciated s'il vous plait.


End file.
